


Book of Storms

by SmallMELon



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Like really slow, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, The Grove, This gets better i swear, Twins, Worked on this over sleeping wHOops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallMELon/pseuds/SmallMELon
Summary: "It’s an honor.""This is an honor. ""Wear it with pride."Each stride she reminded herself of this honor, those steps were blind to how much of a burden this truly was.





	Book of Storms

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! Or did I?
> 
> Heyo, how it be? 
> 
> I honestly am biting my tongue as I'm about to press 'post' and considering how self-conscious I am about my writing I wonder how rusty I've become. I'm only worried about spelling errors and certain characters acting way too...well out of their character. But hey, at the end of the day this is for me more than anyone else. 
> 
>  
> 
> As my fellow millennials say
> 
> YEET
> 
> (That actually might be dead I'm not sure)

It was rare for Nora to sit down and rest in the dream. Not that she needed it. She was usually seen observing battles and training sessions witnessed by her people. 

So when she laid on the grass, the sound of her brother’s humming was soft and could lull even the most restless souls to sleep. 

The peace couldn’t be compared to any other feelings she had experienced in the Dream. Perhaps it was because it was her brother’s voice and not the voice of a random person in a random memory. OR maybe it was because she didn’t care much for those types of memories.

It then stopped, along with the fiddling of her hair. Nora opened her eyes when she felt him abruptly stand. “What’s the matter?” She asked. She was displeased, she 

 

“It’s...I feel something dark here…” Nora stood as well. “Do you feel it?” He asked. Nora searched the air. It was faint at first. Then the darkness flooded the air. “Yes! I do now!” She exclaimed. “Let’s check it out! Come on Nevan.” She said then grabbed her brother’s hand. 

 

Nora stopped running when a stomach-churning scream broke through. “I don’t like this,” Nevan whispered. “We’ll be fine,” Nora reassured though she had no clue of their future. Nevan’s grip on Nora’s hand tightened. “What is it?” Nora looked back at him, his focus is on something in the cluster of trees and bushes. “There...I sense something there.” 

 

Nora gasped as a blur of darkness advanced to them. Nevan was the first to move, dragging Nora with him. “Wait! I can probably fight it!” Nora said as they ran through the forest. “You what? Nora this isn’t those visions we see!” He hissed. Nora pushed herself away. 

“I just need to find something to fight back with is all!” Nora said loudly as if whatever entity watched over them was listening. “Keep it down! You can’t seriously think that-“ 

“Nice!” Nora said as she picked up a dagger that was on the floor. Nevan froze, his mouth agape in shock, the sputtered out a string of incoherent words.

Of course, his nonsense was ignored by his sister who closed her eyes, seeking concentration. 

Nevan became nervous at the various howls that bounce throughout the forest. He slowly inched closer to Nora. “Something’s coming. Whatever you're doing hurry it up.” He whispered. Nora shushed him. 

 

Nora gasped at the surge of warmth that sprouted from her hands. Nevan jumped at the sight of flames sprouting from Nora’s hand and outlining the blade she held.

“Just in time too,” Nora said as the bushes rustled. “Stand behind me.” She said and stood in front of him. 

They stood, waiting for something to come and attack them. They relaxed after a minute. “Let’s find others, we’ll do better if we’re in lar-.” Nora began to walk, only to be mauled by a horrific creature. 

The wolf’s jaw clamped down on Nora’s arm as she attempted to shove the creature off. “Nora! Are you alright?” 

“Am I alright? Does it look like it! Don’t just stand there and help me!” Nevan rushed over and snatched the dagger Nora had dropped. 

He forced his eyes shut as he lodged the blade into the creature’s skull. He opened them when he felt Nora stand. “Thanks. But next time be faster and try not to close your eyes. I don’t want you to feel guilty for killing me off by accident.” 

“Your arm...that’s blood, right?” Nevan gently grabbed his sister’s arm, sap oozed out and ran down her limb. “It looks worse than it actually is, I swear on it.” Nora reassured and pulled her arm away.

Nevan frowned then looked down at the hound. He reached over and wrapped a hand around the hilt of the dagger. He struggled to pull the blade out of the creature’s skull. Nora pushed him aside and gave it a try. 

It didn’t budge

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine. But..it would be lovely if we got something for both of us.” Nora said as she looked up. “Who are you talking to?” Nevan asked with confusion.

“I have no clue but they gave me that dagger why not give it another try?” Nevan eyes widen with surprise. “Not a weapon this time.” Then pointed behind Nora. 

She turned to face a vision of another sylvari. The transparent woman seemed just as surprised as the siblings. 

“Your not a weapon...who are you?” Nora said blatantly. “No. No, I am not. I am Caithe.” The woman deadpanned. “I have been sent to the Dream by the pale tree, our Mother.”

“The Dream? Our mother?” Nevan echoed in interest. “That is what you see now. It’s a world you see before you awaken in mine. Our mother is who gives us life.” The twins exchanged looks of confusion.

“Well, if you're here to help let hurry it up with the helping and fighting,” Nora said running ahead. 

“Sorry, Nora has been complaining about boredom for a while,” Nevan said to the elder. Caithe said nothing and followed. 

 

Nevan stared at the two retreating figures, unmoving for a moment until she ran towards another direction. This feeling was something he would not take lightly. 

 

“Dreamer, where is your weapon?” Caithe asked as she easily caught up to Nora. “My...Oh, it got stuck.” Nora came to a stop. She looked at the scene of her fellow brothers and sisters cowered to a corner as the hounds came close to them. It angered her that the cowered, but it was even more infuriating that these hounds invaded they’re home. 

“But I don’t need it. At least for now.” Nora reached down to pick up a rock. Her hand was set ablaze. “Hey! Good for nothing dogs!” Nora threw her flames at the three hounds. 

The burning rock hit one in the head making it whimper. She had got their attention. “Go on! Run away!” Nora shouted as the hounds rushed to her “Nevan go with them if you aren’t gonna fight.” Nora said in between setting the dogs aflame. 

 

Nora stood catching her breath. She looked around. “Did he go?” She asked the firstborn. “You left him behind didn’t you?”

“I what?” Nora’s eyes widened. “Oh dear me.” Nora slapped her sap covered hand against her face with little thought. “I’ll go after him. He can’t defend hi-“ 

 

A roar echoed throughout the forest, rattling the insides of Nora. She turned at the land before they stirred. “What is that?” She yelled out. 

 

As it fully sprouted, its wings stretched out widely, casting a shadow over the two females. 

Nora had never felt so...what’s the word? 

Puny...weak.

 

A hand went to Nora’s shoulder, making her tenser. “Have courage, sapling.” Caithe was no longer in her transparent form. The ground shook as the Dragon put both claws on the ground. 

Nora’s face of worry hardened. “I...of course I’m not afraid.” She said, though not sounding confident. On instinct, Nora reached down to the floor. “Keep him busy for a bit, I need to concentrate.” Caithe gave a nod and ran to the creature.

 

Nora forced her eyes shut and tried to dig deep. For what exactly? She had no clue. She knew she had to do something, anything.

 

The ground shook as a meteor crashed into the ground. Then another. Until it began to completely shower. 

 

The dragon roared as the hot boulders tore holes in its wings. “Nora look out!” It was Nevan’s voice. Nora opened her eyes to see the dragon move to strike Nora. She was too slow. 

She was ready to be hit by that never came. She had been picked up and carried off by Caithe. “Oh thank you,” Nevan said as they came towards him and a group of sylvari. He seemed relieved. 

“Keep doing what you were doing Nora. We’ll watch your back.” Nora blinked at the group before smiling. “Very well then! Into the battle, we go!” She shouted, lifting her fist into the air. The other sylvari followed. 

A glow came into each of their hands. A staff was placed into Nora’s. She frowned at the bladeless weapon but said nothing. The others had already charged through, slashing any hounds that came from the ground. Some who could attack from range attacked the dragon head on.

 

From the ground came brambles that tied around everyone’s ankles. Nora attempted burned hers off but they continued to latch on to her, their thorns digging deep into her. They began to feel cold. She felt something inside her respond to that coldness “Grab my hand!” Nora clasped onto Nevan outstretched hand. One moment they were on the ground the next they were on the back of a dragon. “This is not what I planned at all!” Nevan yelled in fear, his grip tightened around Nora’s hand. His legs began to tremble.

“It may not be but it’s a perfect spot!” Nora felt the dragon thrash around. “What’s perfect about this!” The two were forced to grab onto the dragons vines in an attempt to find stability.

“This!” Nora exlaimed, grabbing the sword in Nevan’s hand and plunging it to the Dragon’s neck. “That’s nowhere near its vitals!” Nevan shouted the dragon let out a roar. “You’re making him angry!” 

“Oh, I guess you're right.” Nora’s fingers twitched, the coldness inside her began to roar like a winter’s storm. “Oh, I think I know what to do!” 

“Does it get us off of here? I can’t teleport anymore.” Nevan said, he obviously not doing well in this stressful situation

Ice surrounded the dragon's throat. “Nora we can’t hold on like this!” Nevan screamed, his hands slipping. Nora held onto Nevan with one hand and on the sword which was still stuck in the dragon in the other. “Quit yelling!” 

 

The dragon let out one more attempt of a roar before ice fully consumed it. The saplings let out a cheer seeing the dragon completely frozen. “Thanks for nothing.” Nora said to her brother, who was extremely unhappy. 

 

“I’m teleporting us out of here. Prepare yourself.” Nevan said, still being held by Nora. The twins teleported back to the ground. “Nevan, maybe you should train more if you don’t want to be on the back of a Dragon.”

“No, I’ll just not fight ever again.” He said as he hunched over. “That's the talk I hate hearing,” Nora said then reached over and put him in a headlock. “HEY!” He yelled struggling in his sister’s arms. She then proceeded to give him a noogie, which was something she always wanted to try on her brother. She laughed. “Your gonna train with me, you hear? I’m giving you no mercy!” Nora stopped. 

Caithe approached, she smiled at the two interacting, though it somehow embarrassed Nora. “You all have done well. This won’t be our last meeting.” On cue, Nora had a a sense of distance. In unison Nevan and Nora made eye contact, reflecting each other’s facial expressions. 

“Hey is it just me or do you feel funny?” 

“Funny? Well...yeah...kind of.” 

 

 

 

 

Nora opened her eyes first. She groaned at the uncomfortable position of her body. “Nevan move!” She hissed struggling to untangle herself. Her brother opened his eyes, startled by his awakening. He relaxed.”Quit squirming Or the entire pod will-“He stopped when Nora punched a hole through the pod.”-break.” Nora proceeded to attempt to tear the pod opened.”I officially hate tight spaces.” She said climbing out. 

 

Nora turned and jumped at the sudden appearance of another one of her people. They looked up and frowned as Nevan struggled out of the tear. “They open on they’re own, you know…” 

“Yes well, we couldn’t wait.”

“No, YOU couldn’t wait.” Nevan corrected, squeezing himself out. “Yes, yes whatever,” Nora said waving him off. She turned back to the Mender with stern eyes. “I have a question. Where is Caithe? In the dream, we saw her as we fended off some evil in the dream. Then there was this...this dragon. I need to kill it. Where is it?” 

 

The mender smiled. “By the Tree! A Wyld Hunt, so soon? And such a momentous task. To be a Valiant of the Wyld Hunt is a difficult charge. Bear this calling with pride.” Nora gave a grin, Though Nevan looked at Nora with worry. “Nora, don’t go rushing in.” He said putting his hand on her shoulder. 

“Your brother has a point. Rushing to face a dragon will lead to death. I suggest training and exploring the area.” Nevan stepped forward. “I believe that's a great idea.” Nora frowned. “Caithe had came by earlier by the way, though she had to speak with the Pale Tree.” 

“When can I see her?” Nora was only responded with a shrug, making her let out a groan. “Thank you,” Nevan said and gently guided Nora away from the area. “Let’s get started.”


End file.
